The present invention relates generally to targeted advertising to individuals based on known interests and purchasing history. This is well recognized as a very powerful marketing tool. Many ways of such advertising are in practice today, one of which is placing an advertisement on a vehicle, and having that vehicle traverse a populated route. Individual businesses often practice this advertising method by attaching a magnetic or otherwise attached sign to a business vehicle while it is in operation of the business. Common examples of this include real estate agent vehicles with signs, pizza and food delivery vehicles with signs, and the like. These signs can usually be manually removed and replaced periodically with new signs. Also, some businesses decide to actually paint the advertisement on the vehicle. Another such method employed does not use a corporate vehicle, rather, uses a for-pay vehicle designed to carry such advertising signs. The most common example of this would be a municipal or private bus with one or more advertisements unrelated to the bus service attached to the vehicle for the purposes of advertising.
While these advertising delivery methods do effectively display the advertisements to a relatively large audience, sign content is static and limited to a small amount of space. Additionally, such advertisements can only be targeted in a very broad sense, for example, targeting everyone in a city or section of a city. This lack of targeting makes the advertising ineffective, in that, while many people may see the advertisement, only a small percentage of those people may have any interest in the ad content.
What is needed is a device and method that is a more effective means of mobile advertisement that is capable of targeting consumers with dynamic and custom ad content based on target identifying methods outlined below.